Hood Music
by A.O Drak
Summary: A Trial Story, just for people to give me feedback for when i work on something real. Its pretty hot though..


**It's been so long since I've written..this is jus a mock trial. I'll prolly scrap this story and keep the characters though.**

**This is a**

**Home Owned Box Office**

**Presentation**

**HOBO Documentaries.**

True Life Story, of Vinny Diggs (Based off of witness statements and government informant) Other parts filled in by HOBO reps, just cuz we can.

Name: Vince Digson JR., AKADiggs.

Current Age:28

Ethnic Background: African American/Southern Mexican

Current Location: East Ferry Peninteniary

**UNTITLED**

**CHAPTER 1: Que?**

Vincent Digson was birth was not a miraculous one, he was born at Los Santos Memorial Hospital. His mother Julia Riverra Digson, gave birth to him alone, the father had recently fled the month before. Both mother and son resided in Willowfield, staying with the fathers mother, in a majorly African American neigherbhood. He grew up there playing ball for the local highschool team, and spending the majority of his time showing his artistic talents until the death of his grandmother.He had only two friends here, one that was killed during a spraydown of the block by members of an unknown gang, and another Tre, who remained his closes and most valuable friend He was 14 years old when his mother decided to move closer to her job to save bus money. Her job at the Ten Green Bottles forced them to move to Ganton, on the legendary Grove street. Despite his brief brush with gangs in the past it wasn't until the day that he got the full experience.

Me and Tre were walking down my new street just checking things out. He was already 15 and towered over me in his black khaki's and wife beater. I had on my old purple dress shirt my mom made me wear to look nice for the neighebors. I touched my hightop fade for a second to make sure I was still looking fresh. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a basketball rolling down the street. I looked up at Tre.

"Yo, you up for a game at my house."

"Naw man, we got some exploring to do, my brother used to talk about chillin here all the time."

"We should start getting back though"

"Stop bein a bitch.."

"I ain't been a bitch man."

"Yeah whatever kid"

"Fuck you"

I elbowed him in the face and ran off laughing, he was on my tail in a second, I started bobbing through peoples backyard and even made a mad dash through traffic. I turned around and he was gone, my world was spinning as I laughed my ass off and relaxed, my heart still beating from the adrenaline. Unfortunately I realized I had no idea where I was. I walked around for a good half hour before I saw the sign "Grove Street". It was getting pretty dark now as I sat down on the curb, my mom wouldn't be home for atleast another two hours, I looked up for a second, four guys in purple were across the street for me, all to busy talking to notice me, two of them spotted me and walked away.

Blackness filled my sight as I shut my eyes and prayed to god she would come and find me. I was blasted out of my thoughts by the loud thump of a bass rocked the whole neigherbhood. A green and white oceanic pulled up across the street from me. One of the men in Purple outside pointed at the ride and made a gesture with his hands. Next thing I knew, three guys , one that couldn't have been older than me, jumped out the car and attacked the men in purple. It was hard to see now but I could make out green on all of them, Grove Street Families. I couldn't help but watch as the fight raged on, the men in purple had a brief advantage as one of them swung around a lead pipe, but after one of the GSF guys caught it in his hand it was over, they beat the purple guys to the ground, leaving nothing but blood and a mass of human body on the pavement.

They were about to head back in the car when the youngest one pointed me out. The other guys turned and headed towards me. I stood up and got ready to run, but I was still a bit tired from before. I got pushed against a wall and had no where to run.

"What hood you reppin couzn"

"Nothin man, let me go"

"You flyin purple in my hood, I can't let that shit slide"

"I didn't know man. I didn't know."

One of the guys from the back yelled something at me.

"He's the mutt that just moved here on Grove man, I know his moms, let him go"

"Naw man, it ain't like that, lil Devil, waste this nigga"

I heard a click, as a black objcet came out of one of their coats, he placed it against my head and pressed the trigger.


End file.
